Even in Death
by Wildfire2345
Summary: Even in death our love goes on. HarryGinny.


**A.N. — **Hey! This is my first fic concerning these two characters (all the rest are Lily/James). I actually thought it was a bit depressing, but maybe not. This is a SONGFIC set to Evanescence's "Even in Death." Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I'm definitely not creative enough to own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "Even in Death."

**Even In Death**

A petite redhead slid silently through the door to her childhood home, the moonlight reflecting pale on her white nightdress. A choked sob escaped her lips as her bright brown eyes scanned the deserted earth.

It was empty, void of emotion, thought, or feeling.

Just like her.

Her bare feet sunk into the soft dirt, leaving a trail of footprints behind her. She reached the tree – her tree, _their _tree – and fell in a heap at the foot of the trunk, the tears she had hidden for so long finally beginning to flow unbidden down her cheeks.

Lord, it felt good to get that out.

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**

**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**

**It leads me to where you lay**

**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**

She did not know how long she lay there, shoulders heaving, sobbing. Unburdening herself felt wonderful, but it did nothing to improve her mood.

Quietly, she began speaking to the resting place of her beloved.

"Hello," she whispered. She wasted no time feeling foolish; she had crossed the barrier between foolish and heartbroken long ago. "How have you been? Life's been fairly good here. I thought you might like to know that Ron and Hermione finally got together." She gave a short, humorless chuckle. "They were having a huge row about something stupid, and the next thing the rest of us know, they're snogging each other senseless."

Oh, how she wished she could snog him again. The need to taste his lips was far too overpowering, and she found it hard to resist the familiar swooping feeling in her stomach. She would never experience the sensation of those lips covering her own ever again.

That dream was gone.

Almost unconsciously, she began stroking the earth where she knew his body lay somewhere deep beneath him. "We all miss you here, you know. It's been hell for me without you. Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm some type of pity case or something . . . But, I suppose they're only trying to help. That's what Hermione says, at any rate."

She missed him. Missed him so much that it was like a part of her soul had been torn from her, and she would never be reunited with it again. It was a horrible future to look onward to.

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

**Even in death our love goes on**

She could remember the laughter gracing his handsome countenance, his angled features arranging themselves to form a delighted smile. The last day those brilliant green eyes had ever opened to the sun, the way his spectacles glinted against the starlight.

The night before that fateful day was a very special night indeed. After admitting his deep and profound love for her, he presented her with a ring. An engagement ring. They were to have been married.

And that only made the pain so much worse.

Somehow, though, she knew he had never really left. She could still hear his chuckles on the soft breeze, his gentle voice whispering in her ear on those nights when the nightmares proved too beastly.

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**

**But no bonds can hld me from your side, Oh my love**

**They don't know you can't leave me**

**They don't hear you singing to me**

She lay her head against the cold ground, her tears pooling up and dirt clung to her skin. She didn't care. This was his final resting place, and she would be a very familiar guest over the next few years.

She would never leave him.

Just as he had never left her.

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**

**People die, but real love is forever**

**A.N. **— I've never heard the song, but the lyrics seemed to fit the situation. What do you think? Good? Bad? Don't care? Is it an okay songfic? Please review!


End file.
